Un San Valentín sin mentiras
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: [One-Shot] Por culpa de un bombón de chocolate con magia de un Akuma; Marinette es incapaz de mentir, y justo había planeado confesarse a Adrien ese día. Pero a ultimo minuto se dio cuenta de que no sentía los mismo por el, y todo por culpa de cierto felino... ¿Como sobrevivirá a este San Valentín sin poder mentirle a nadie? [MariChat]


**Hola mis queridos lectores :3 Aquí les traigo un one-shot de San Valentin de nuestra pequeña obsesion... Marichat *-***

 **La verdad fue una idea que se me ocurrió de repente y mi amiga/socia me dio el visto bueno para que la escribiera... y sinceramente espero que les guste xD**

 **Sin mas que decir espero que les guste :3  
**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **One-Shot**

 ** _"Un San Valentín sin mentiras"_**

Muy bien, era el momento de escoger un regalo perfecto o moriría en el intento.

Marinette alzo la barbilla decidida mientras entraba en el centro comercial, con las mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos azules brillando de determinación pura. Era un día antes de San Valentín y debía encontrar algo para regalarle a cierto modelo de ojos esmeraldas.

Tenía dieciséis años y aún no había podido confesarse, cada vez que cogía valor; este se le escurría entre las manos y huía como toda una cobarde para luego ganarse una mirada de desaprobación de Alya, pero esta vez sí lo iba a conseguir y su mejor amiga se encargaría de que no saliera huyendo como todas las veces anteriores. Y así quizás también podría conseguir un buen regalo a su querido compañero de batallas que se había vuelto muy importante para ella, hasta el punto que creyó estar también enamorada de él, pero riendo, simplemente descarto esa idea, ya que ella solamente tenía ojos para Adrien, cierto gato callejero no podía interponerse en sus sentimientos…

¿O ya lo había hecho?

Soltó un largo suspiro, era un asunto complicado, pero se negaba a dejarse influenciar por el felino con sus coqueteos y esa sonrisa perfecta de colmillos. Por eso se había decidido confesarse finalmente, para probar que ella solamente quería a Adrien Agreste.

Aunque a veces no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no…

¿Tal vez debería dejar de enredarse ella sola y dejar que las cosas fluyan por si solas?

No, sacudió esos pensamientos, iba a conseguir un buen regalo, iría a la escuela el día siguiente y se plantaría al frente del rubio y le soltaría la bomba.

Y no iba a comenzar a pensar en los mil y un escenarios que podría darse, simplemente dejaría que el destino se encargara de lo demás, ella solamente iba a dar el siguiente paso después de tanto tiempo.

Y definitivamente Chat Noir no tenía nada que ver en su decisión.

Ash, estaba tan confundida… pero ni modo, su plan seguía en pie. Así que comenzó su recorrido por el gran centro comercial en busca de aquello que le hiciera justicia al rubio, pero era realmente difícil cuando él lo tenía realmente casi todo, y ya ella le había confeccionado algo anteriormente; así que quería ser un poquito más original… aunque ya no tenía demasiadas esperanzas.

Cuando caminaba hacia otra tienda, se topó con un puestico pequeño que vendían chocolates, pequeños bombones. Una chica bonita de cabello color castaño muy claro los estaba promocionando, pero al parecer ya no quedaban demasiados chocolates y la joven se veía realmente exhausta. Con un poco de empatía hacia la muchacha; Marinette se acercó con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, buenas tardes—saludo amigablemente.

La joven vendedora la observo con ilusión—Buenas tardes señorita, ¿Le apetece probar alguno de estos bombones? La primera muestra es gratis—dijo animada señalando las bandejas con diferentes tipos de bombones con distintos rellenos—Tenemos rellenos de fresa, caramelo y hierba buena—explico con una gran sonrisa.

A Marinette le llamo la atención una pequeña bandeja donde parecía estar unos chocolates intactos aun en perfecto orden como si nadie los hubiera escogido, además que la chica no los señalo cuando menciono los distintos sabores, a diferencia de los demás que casi no quedaban ninguno.

—¿Estos de que son?—pregunto la franco-china.

La vendedora le sonrió con tristeza—Estos bombones los hice yo misma, para ver si a las personas le gustaba la idea y los incluyeran en el menú de la tienda… pero creo que a la gente no le llama mucho la atención los bombones rellenos de mango—dijo con un suave suspiro.

—¿Mango?—musito curiosa.

—Así es…—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—Es una fruta muy común en Latinoamérica y yo provengo de allí, me hizo mucha ilusión ya que aquí casi nadie la utiliza, pero veo que a nadie le gustaría intentar probar un chocolate con esa fruta—explico mientras que con unas pequeñas pinzas agarraba un bombón y se lo entregaba a la chica de ojos azules.

Marinette lo acepto encantada, muy dispuesta a probar dulces nuevos ya que le serviría de inspiración para ayudar a sus padres en la panadería. Así que observo el perfecto, liso y brillante chocolate, y se lo llevo a la boca realmente expectante con respecto al sabor. Momentos después sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando sus papilas gustativas bailaron con ese sabor tan exótico y delicioso que se derritió exquisitamente en la lengua.

—¡Oh vaya! ¡Pero si están deliciosos!—dijo Marinette casi gimiendo de puro gozo.

—¿En serio?—pregunto la vendedora, con sus increíbles ojos grises brillando de emoción.

Marinette asintió encantada, y no pudo contenerse de comprarse una bolsita llena de varios bombones de mango. La joven chica le agradeció infinitamente despidiéndose amistosamente de ella.

Entonces siguió en la búsqueda del susodicho regalo mientras comía aquellos ricos chocolates, recorriendo ya las ultimas tiendas sin tener éxito alguno. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencida; encontró algo pequeño pero que de verdad le llamo la atención, y para mejorar las cosas podía comprar uno con distintos detalles para el minino travieso.

Salió contenta de la tienda, ya dispuesta irse a casa porque ya debía ser de noche y el centro comercial pronto cerraría.

Pero una poderosa risa algo malévola la dejo anclada en el sitio casi completamente estática. Con un mal presentimiento en toda la boca del estómago; hecho a correr hacia el centro donde había una pequeña fuente y las personas parecían haberse aglomerado quedándose mudas del asombro.

Marinette quedo de piedra a ver a una muchacha que estaba de espaldas a ella con un exótico traje de un color marrón y tonos rosados, en su mano tenía una gran cuchara de madera con un líquido brillante y oscuro.

—Ya verán… ya verán… no les gusta el chocolate ¿No es así?—siseo la chica saltando encima de la fuente y quedando en perfecto equilibrio en la sima de la estructura de piedra.

Marinette jadeo al reconocerla, su cabello castaño claro estaba suelto y con pequeños dulces adheridos a él, sus ojos grises estaban enmarcados por un antifaz oscuro.

Era la chica que le vendió los bombones…

¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Sin tiempo para cuestionarse; decidió buscar un sitio en donde esconderse. Lo consiguió en el hueco de una escalera, cerciorándose antes que no hubiera cámaras ni nadie cerca; dejo salir a Tikki y se transformó.

Ya como Ladybug regreso el lugar donde se encontraba la chica Akumatizada.

La muchacha la observo de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa de auto eficiencia—Oh pero miren nada más, ¿Vienes a por un dulce mi querida Ladybug?—pregunto colocando el cucharon de madera en su hombro.

Ladybug hizo una mueca de confusión—Pero que te ha pasado…—pregunto para sí misma, recordando a la optimista chica de hace un rato.

Pero igualmente el Akuma con los labios fruncidos y sus ojos llameantes de ira; le respondió—Al parecer hay gente con un gusto demasiado refinado, y decidieron gastarme una broma—dijo casi escupiendo las palabras con veneno—Ahora yo _Bonbon Sucré_ , les haré pagar por lo que han hecho—musito con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios de un color marrón brillante.

Sosteniendo la cuchara de madera con fuerza; la extendió señalando a la heroína.

Pero antes de siquiera poder hacer algo más, una figura negra apareció, y con una perfecta pirueta cayo con perfecta agilidad en una de las barandas que daba de vista al primer piso.

—Pero miren nada más, que chica más dulce—comento Chat Noir en un ronroneo con su galante sonrisa.

 _Bonbon Sucré_ estrecho peligrosamente la mirada hacia el felino.

El héroe gatuno volvió a saltar hasta caer justo al lado de su compañera, que lo miraba extremadamente aliviada de que hubiese llegado justo a tiempo, ademas sin querer admitirlo; su corazón salto de alegría cuando lo vio, pero definitivamente era solo por el alivio... ¿No?

—My lady, hoy te vez perrrrfectamente radiante—coqueto guiñando el ojo.

A lo que la respuesta de la heroína fue rodar los ojos pero secretamente divertida, el era único...—Ahora no Chat, hay una villana que entretener.

Un poco más serio el felino asintió demostrando determinación, colocándose en posición de combate con su bastón listo para ser utilizado en sus manos.

—Oh no, aún no hemos empezado la diversión mis héroes, déjenme mostrarles cómo será nuestro divertido juego—hablo la villana moviendo ágilmente la chuchara de madera en sus manos para después formar un arco con ella en el aire, donde aparecieron cuatro bombones—Como verán me gusta la variedad, y todas las personas aquí serán mis victimas—dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba al primer chocolate que tenía un aura rosada—Las personas que comieron mi bombón de fresa serán mis esclavos—y así el dicho chocolate brillo y se esparció por todo el centro comercial y a las afueras para reunir a esas dichas personas.

Ladybug trago saliva nerviosa, recordando que había comido demasiado de un tipo de bombón, solo esperaba que este no fuera tan malo…

—Para los que comieron mis bombones de caramelo…—continuo ella con una gran sonrisa—Estarán profundamente dormidos—y repitió lo mismo con el chocolate que tenía un aura naranja.

Los héroes observaron preocupados como varias personas a su alrededor que habían estado presenciando a la nueva villana; caían rendidos en el suelo en un profundo sueño.

—Ah… mis bombones de hierba buena, que refrescantes…—dijo riendo quedamente—Estos simplemente desaparecerán—Y el chocolate con el aura verde se desintegro y se esparció.

—My lady… ¿Estas bien?—le susurro Chat a su compañera observando preocupado como las personas comenzaban a entrar en una especie de pánico cuando algunos desaparecieron ante sus ojos.

—S-Si… perfectamente—le respondió con el cuerpo en tensión, rezando para lo que vendría a continuación no le arruinara el día.

—Y finalmente, mi querido bombón de mango—su sonrisa murió en sus labios mientras estrechaba la mirada—Todo aquel que lo haya comido, no podrá mentir y siempre actuara con la verdad—murmuro antes de que el chocolate de color amarillo cumpliera con su trabajo.

Ladybug quedo petrificada en el sintió mientras su corazón daba un vuelco, el pánico que comenzó recorrer espesamente por sus venas.

Estaba en un serio problema…

—Ahora mis héroes—siseo _Bonbon Sucré_ mientras giraba nuevamente el cucharon en sus dedos con agilidad—Es hora de que me entreguen sus Miraculous por las buenas—dijo, y chasqueando los dedos; las personas que estaban bajo su control se arremolinaron a su alrededor tratándola como una reina mientras estaban en un especie de trance.

Así comenzó una lucha, Ladybug intentaba por todos los medios no hablar demasiado, increíblemente nerviosa había pensado que si no trataba de mentir entonces la magia del Akuma no iba a funcionar ¿No? Por ahora no se sentía diferente o que algo la impulsara hacer cosas que deseaba hacer en el momento (Como huir), pero igual no desaparecía la rara sensación que oprimía su estómago. Por otro lado Chat Noir la observaba continuamente confundido por su extraño comportamiento, pero decidió no intervenir con preguntas ya que su lady podría desconcentrarse y al parecer le estaba costando un poco hacerlo.

Finalmente pudieron derrotar a _Bonbon Sucré_ sin mayores percances, Ladybug casi podía morir del puro alivio. Se acercó a la tímida muchacha y esta le dijo algo avergonzaba por sus actos; que unos adolescentes habían empujado la mesa de los chocolates por "accidente", y que al poco tiempo su supervisora la había encontrado y despedido creyendo que lo había hecho por su torpeza.

Con una sonrisa; tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir le dieron una mano para aclarar tal malentendido y que recuperara el empleo, y la heroína hablo con el corazón en la mano; diciendo que sus bombones de mango eran una exquisitez y que deberían ponerlo en el menú.

Cosa que dejo a la joven vendedora algo confusa porque Marinette fue la única que compro dichos bombones. Ladybug comprendió su mirada curiosa y trato en todo lo posible de no ponerse aun mas nerviosa.

Todo se solucionó exitosamente, ambos héroes estaban en el techo del centro comercial contemplando la noche, estaban a punto de irse, pero Chat recordando la rara conducta de su lady en la batalla; y no tardo en preguntar.

—Ehm Ladybug…—hablo el héroe captando la atención de la chica—¿Estas bien? Hoy note que estabas un poco extraña—dijo percatándose como sus Miraculous dieron la primera alerta casi al mismo tiempo, por suerte durante ese año el tiempo de cinco minutos se había extendido un poco mas, dándoles la oportunidad de tomarse un tiempo antes de que sus transformaciones desaparecieran.

Ladybug suspiro, soltando el yo-yo de su cadera para comenzar a mancharse, pero antes; se giró hacia el para responderle que estaba bien—No en realidad no, estaba muy preocupada—Ella se quedó estática, preguntándose que acaba de pasar con su lengua traicionera.

Chat ladeo ligeramente la cabeza con curiosidad—¿Preocupada por qué?—murmuro haciendo que su bastón se retrajera, había estado dispuesto a marcharse ya que medio esperaba que su lady con su sonrisa amble le dijera que todo estaba en orden.

Carraspeando un poco sujeto con quizás demasiada fuerza su yo-yo, pensando en decirle alguna otra cosa para excusarse…—Porque yo comí uno de esos bombones en mi estado de civil…—jadeo de sorpresa mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano, viendo como el felino abría los ojos sorprendido. Ahora con pánico; ella comenzó a girar el arma para luego lanzarla hacia uno de los edificios cercanos—¡A-Adiós Chat!—dijo entre balbuceos antes de salir huyendo del lugar con su corazón acelerado del terror que comenzaba a invadirla.

Chat Noir se cruzó de brazos mientras meditaba el extraño comportamiento de su compañera, no había advertido de que Ladybug había ingerido uno de aquellos chocolates hasta que lo menciono, pero ella no había presentado ningún síntoma, ¿Sera que había sido inmune? O ¿Había algo que obviamente no está viendo?

Con los labios ligeramente fruncidos no le quedo de otra que marcharse rápido también de allí, porque no le quedaba mucho para que su transformación se deshiciera y su casa estaba algo lejos. Después tendría tiempo de analizar bien la situación y quizás pudiera charlar un poco con Plagg a ver que sucedió realmente.

Solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien.

'

'

Marinette se encontraba ahora en su habitación caminando de un lado a otro algo angustiada y sumamente nerviosa. Había llegado hace poco, y poniendo a prueba su teoría; intento mentirle a Tikki pero de su boca solo salía la verdad, es como algo que la impulsaba desde adentro abrir sus labios y ser completamente sincera.

Y eso la aterraba. A la portadora de un Miraculous simplemente no podía pasarle eso.

—¡Oh dios mío! No entiendo que pasa, se supone que el _Miraculous Ladybug_ lo resuelve todo—murmuro observando a su Kwami confusa y con una mirada de súplica silenciosa mientras movía las manos nerviosa.

Tikki se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de la chica comiendo una galleta. Observo a su portadora pensativa—Bueno... esto no había pasado antes—dijo después de tragar—Lo único que se me ocurre es que el poder que influyo en ti no había sido activado hasta que empezaste e mentir—murmuro comiendo otro trozo de su dulce.

La chica detuvo sus pasos para posar sus manos en su cabeza mientras mordía su labio inferior mortificada; muy tentada a tirar de su cabello—No me puede estar pasando a mí—dijo gimiendo angustiada—¿Y cuándo tardara en que se vaya el efecto?—pregunto muy temerosa de la respuesta.

La Kwami volvió a meditarlo durante unos segundos, para luego soltar un suave suspiro—No lo sé, puede ser un día, dos o más—dijo, viendo como Marinette se dejaba caer en la silla del escritorio muy afligida.

—Tendré que ponerme cinta adhesiva en la boca—murmuro cruzando sus brazos en la mesa y colocando su cabeza entre ellos—Estoy hundida hasta el cuello—comento desalentada, tratando de pensar una solución, pero lamentablemente no veía ninguna posible salida, y sus padres no aceptaría que faltara a clases. Ya tenía suficientes inasistencias.

Tikki se movió algo incomoda en su sitio ya que lo que tenía que decirle a continuación, podría desatar todo un caos en aquella habitación, pero mejor recordárselo en ese momento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde—Ehm… Marinette… recuerda que mañana esa San Valentín—murmuro la Kwami.

Marinette alzo lentamente la cabeza con una expresión de horror en su rostro, antes de ahogar un chillido y levantarse como un resorte de la silla mientras se le subían los colores al rostro de solo pensar todo lo que podría salir mal, sí bien, ella había decidido confesarse, pero con su "pequeño" problema podía decir mil y un barbaridades, definitivamente tenía que evitar todo eso, crearía una excusa valida ante Alya sin necesidad de mentirle exactamente… aunque no sabía cómo hacer eso, ya que no comprendía demasiado bien el poder que en ella influía.

Pero tenía que intentarlo al menos.

Tragando saliva con esfuerzo; observo el techo de su habitación, rezando silenciosamente para que todo le saliera bien mañana.

Ya al día siguiente fue mentalmente preparada para confortar a su mejor amiga, se había mantenido casi toda la noche en vela entre pensar un buen plan y la ansiedad que le producía aquel día.

Lo peor del caso es que ahora se daba verdaderamente cuenta del error que estuvo a punto de cometer a querer hablar a Adrien de sus sentimientos, porque quizás estos habían cambiado hacia cierto súper héroe, no quería admitirlo, pero ahora veía las cosas un poco mas claras casi un día antes de que metiera la pata.

Por fortuna en la mañana no tuvo casi ninguna conversación con sus padres, ya que estos estaban muy ajetreados por los pedidos especiales de San Valentín, y la panadería solía llenarse. Igualmente cuando llego al salón particularmente temprano este estaba prácticamente vació. Así que se enfrasco en dibujar diseños de ropa o escribir cualquier cosa para que nadie le hiciera preguntas de ningún tipo, había acortado con la Kwami que mientras menos hablara; mejor, y por ahora no había hecho nada que la hubiera impulsado actuar con sinceridad, quizás el efecto de la magia solo estaba a medias.

Y vaya que estaba agradecida por eso.

Fueron llegando sus compañeros de clase, pero ella procuro no levantar la vista de su cuaderno, hasta que Alya llego, observándola con clara sorpresa por llegar mucho más temprano que ella, sin embargo, la morena lo alegada por el día tan especial que se enfrentaría su amiga así que la dejo tranquila solo después de un breve saludo.

Cuando Adrien llego y saludo a todos con su amable personalidad; la joven de ojos azules casi entierra la nariz en su libreta con el corazón acelerado de los nervios al escuchar su voz, y cuando este tomo asiento por fin; ella alzo un poco la mirada para ver a través de sus pestañas su cabello dorado un poco más largo desde que lo conoció, suave y perfecto a la vista, ella sonrió un poco, el joven modelo seguía moviéndole el piso, pero no tanto como antes…

Y todo culpa de un condenado gato.

Marinette comenzó a relajarse conforme avanzaba las clases. Hasta que estas finalizaron por fin, aunque su corazón se entristeció un poco al observar los maravillosos regalos que recibían algunos, como el enorme oso de peluche que le obsequio Ivan a Mylene, la pequeña chica se lanzó a los brazos de su enamorado expresando toda su gratitud con muchas muestras de afecto.

Quizás aún no era su momento, tal vez era una señal para que su confundido corazón pudiera decidirse antes que nada… pero es que tenía casi los mismos sentimientos por ambos, cada uno era especial, pero también la hacía sentirse como una basura.

Aunque al parecer Chat Noir empezaba a ganar esa batalla mientras más lo pensaba y escuchaba a su corazón…

Dios estaba al borde de la frustración total.

Y ver a Adrien hablando animadamente con Nino no le estaba ayudando mucho, en ese año el joven había madurado un poco más, y si era posible; era aún más perfecto que antes, aun la hacía suspirar por el, pero ya no era el único que producía ese efecto en ella.

Con sus hombros levemente caídos con resignación; recogió sus cosas lo mas veloz que pudo, y se encamino a la salida aprovechando que Alya había ido un momento al baño.

Pero no había ni terminado de bajar de las escaleras cuando alguien la tomo del brazo causándole un sustico.

Cuando se giró; trago hondo al ver la mirada peligrosa de su amiga.

—No intentabas escapar ¿No Marinette?—dijo la morena con una de sus manos en las caderas.

Abrió la boca para decir que no, pero…—Si, lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo Alya—maldijo en su mente su mala suerte, había tenido la esperanza de huir y enfrentarse la ira de su amiga después…

La pelirroja la empezó a jalar hacia donde Adrien conversaba aun con Nino. Marinette le intento explicar desesperadamente del porque no podía, pero Alya hacía de oídos sordos, muy fiel a su promesa de no dejarla huir.

Ya la franco-china comenzaba a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se teñian de un intenso rojo.

Para cuando llegaron a lado de los chicos; ambos las miraban curiosos.

—Hola—saludo casualmente la morena a ambos jóvenes aun con su ceño fruncido y una mirada de pura determinación—¿Oh Nino ya te vas? O que casualidad venga necesito hablar contigo una cosa—dijo sin dar chance al que el chico le respondiera, lo tomo igualmente del brazo como había hecho con su amiga y lo arrastro al sentido contrario, y no sin antes lanzarle una mirada amenazante a la joven de ojos azules que le sonrió nerviosa.

Marinette sabía que la iba a vigilar como un halcón.

—¿Marinette?

Ella casi se sobre salta al oír su masculina voz, con ojos inquietos observo al rubio que la miraba con curiosidad. Respirando hondo se dijo que le daría el regalo y ya, Alya no podría escucharla a esa distancia así que luego de eso saldría escapando, y después le mencionaría a la morena que no pudo confesarse porque simple y llanamente no le salieron las palabras.

Era un plan bastante sencillo.

—Ehm Adrien, yo... solo quería darte algo—murmuro algo nerviosa mientras buscaba en su mochila el susodicho regalo, que por puro impulso lo había metido en la mañana, (Ya que capaz Alya la obligaba a regresarse para buscarlo), Respirando hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse un poco; le ofreció la pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo azul con una cinta dorada.

El chico de ojos esmeraldas la miro muy sorprendido aceptándolo el obsequio con delicadeza, mientras sus perfectas cejas doradas estaban alzadas de la impresión.

Para Marinette fue una tortura observar como Adrien se tomaba su tiempo para abrir el regalo, estaba a punto de salir despavorida con el corazón retumbándole alocadamente en su pecho.

Finalmente el rubio sostuvo en su mano la pequeña cadena plateada con un pequeño dije con su nombre, junto con una pequeña mariquita al lado, era una pulsera pero era sencilla justo para que un chico la luciera.

El acaricio el pequeño insecto rojo.

—Es… hermosa Marinette… pero, ¿Cómo sabías que me gusta las mariquitas?—pregunto curioso aun asombrado por tal regalo, era algo pequeño pero le había llegado realmente al corazón.

—Nino me lo dijo—ella se mordió la lengua, esperando que no le hiciera demasiadas preguntas, necesitaba irse cuanto antes—F-Feliz San Valentín Adrien…—dijo con algo de timidez.

Listo ya lo había dicho, ya podía macharse como la increíblemente cobarde que era.

Pero esta vez el alzo la mirada sorprendido por sus palabras. Entonces el la observo detenidamente mientras los engranaje en su cabeza se movían entrelazando ese pequeño suceso con la fecha en la que se encontraban.

—Marinette… ¿Yo te gusto?—pregunto con suavidad, pensando que si ella le había regalado en ese día en especial solo podía significar eso.

Ella abrió los labios aun sin terminar de captar o asimilar lo que dijo realmente—Yo tenía un crush contigo desde hace mucho tiempo—ella se tensó terriblemente mientras abría los ojos de par en par.

Oh mierda, ¡Lo había dicho!

Un ligero tono rosado subió por las mejillas del rubio—¿E-En serio?—dijo algo el nervioso y perplejo.

Marinette quería salir oficialmente corriendo pero sus pies no la obedecían—Si, pero… también me gusta alguien más, así que lo siento por jugar contigo de esta manera Adrien—soltó todo antes de poder taparse la boca.

Avergonzada hasta la punta de las orejas; observo por unos segundos las emociones que pasaban por aquellos ojos esmeraldas que tanto la habían hecho soñar, pero temerosa de su reacción; tomo fuertemente la mochila en su pecho mientras balbuceaba una disculpa y salía corriendo con su rostro completamente rojo, ignorando los gritos de Alya a sus espaldas.

Simplemente quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Llego hasta a su casa en tiempo record, y subió a su habitación con la fortuna de no encontrarse con sus padres. Dejo su mochila aun lado antes de subir a su cama y lanzarse a ella y cubrir su rostro con una almohada mientras sentía como su corazón se hundía en su pecho y las lagrimas escocían en sus ojos.

¿Ahora cómo se suponía que le iba a ver la cara a Adrien?

Había hecho el ridículo, le había soltado las cosas que jamás pensó hacer, nunca de esa manera, se había imaginado ese escenario diferente en el pasado, diciéndole que le gustaba, no lanzándole a la cara que no era el único en que había puesto sus ojos. Se sentía terriblemente mal, quizás ya el modelo pensaba que era una cualquiera y solo lo quería por su belleza.

Dios… era tan tonta, ¿Por qué tuvo que tener ese efecto retardado del Akuma?

¿Su vida ya no era suficientemente complicada?

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras oía su teléfono sonar, pero no contestaría, no quería hablar con nadie y menos en ese estado que podría decir todo con sinceridad. Se acurruco en la cama abrazando fuertemente la almohada mientras enterraba la cara en ella ahogando sus lamentos.

El peor San Valentín de todos…

'

'

Por otro lado; Adrien Agreste se quedó estático en el lugar, observando fijamente el sitio donde se había ido la chica de ojos azules.

—¡Agreste! ¿Qué fue lo que paso?—pregunto la morena acercándose a él con una mirada asesina, y tras de ella venia un Nino aun súper confundido.

El rubio parpadeo confuso, mientras posaba sus ojos hacia el pequeño regalo que le había dedicado Marinette.

—Yo… no lo sé—murmuro más para sí mismo que para ellos aun algo aturdido. Luego alzo la mirada guardándose el obsequio en su bolsillo—Discúlpenme chicos, debo irme—comento mientras se marchaba con paso apresurado sin siquiera esperar a su chofer, ignorando por completo el llamado exasperado de la morena.

Realmente comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, muy inmerso en sus pensamientos ante los sucesos recientes. Cuando Marinette le había dicho que había sido su crush no supo que decir, se había quedado perplejo, y una emoción en su pecho comenzaba a extenderse, ya que desde hacía un tiempo comenzó a verla con otros ojos. Habían formado una linda amistad, y ella ya no parecía tan nerviosa a su alrededor como antes. Y desde hacía un tiempo había comenzado sospechar que quizás la chica gustaba de él, porque siempre se ruborizaba completamente y se le enredaban las palabras, algo muy tierno pero que el al principio no le presto demasiada atención porque sus sentimientos eran completamente hacia Ladybug.

Hasta que comenzó a conocer más a la franco-china, descubriendo su maravillosa personalidad siendo Adrian y Chat Noir, y su carácter amable pero fuerte a la vez cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

La visitaba a menudo con Chat, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella de esa manera, porque la chica solía ser un poco más suelta y risueña, le gustaba compartir con ella los distintos dulces que le ofrecía de la panadería, de pasar tiempo jugando en la consola, hablar de pequeñeces sin importancia, dándose apoyo mutuamente sin darse cuenta. Y había visto por sí mismo como Marinette había florecido en poco tiempo, la veía aún más hermosa desde que la conoció, su sonrisa más brillante al igual que sus hermosos ojos de color del mismo cielo despejado.

Y sorprendentemente le comenzó a atraer, un sincero amor empezó a emerger dentro de él, a pesar que aun sentía sinceros sentimientos hacia la heroína; Marinette era especial, y Ladybug tampoco es que parecía que iba a caer en sus encantos felinos en un momento a otro al decir verdad.

Pero lo que lo había dejado helado, fue la sorprendente confesión de ella diciendo que también gustaba de alguien más. Y eso lo dejo bastante dolido, aunque el comportamiento extraño de la chica también lo había dejado confuso y extrañamente le parecía algo familiar la escena.

Ahora algo más dentro de el comenzó a moverse y revolverse, mientras apretaba los dientes con algo de molestia sin darse cuenta…

Eran… ¿Celos?

Tuvo que obligarse a respirar profundo para tranquilizarse, pero era difícil, ya que de solo imaginar que su princess estaría embelesada por alguien más lo ponía con ganas de golpear aquel idiota.

Aunque pesándolo mejor, no entendía demasiado bien porque ella le diría eso y luego saldría huyendo, no tenía demasiada lógica para él, y estaba muriendo por descubrir exactamente qué pasaba, ya que la chica no era del tipo que le gustaba herir a las personas a propósito.

Al parecer tendría que darle una visita…

Más tarde ese día, cuando el cielo estaba completamente oscurecido; cumplió su promesa de visitarla. Tuvo problemas durante todo el día, ya que por más que lo intentaba no podía concentrarse en nada, fue un fracaso en la clase de piano; su profesor le dio un respiro para que se tranquilizara, pero era difícil, las emociones causaban que no dejara de pensar en cierta chica, dividido entre la curiosidad y los celos.

Y tal vez un poco de dolor…

¿Alguien más se le había adelantado para ganarse el corazón de Marinette?

Ese pensamiento lo dejaba completamente perturbado y con una extraña ansiedad comiéndole las entrañas.

¿En que rayos estaba pensando? ¿Que Marinette siendo tan hermosa y con su espléndida personalidad no iba atraer a alguien más?

No iba a esperar por siempre por él y menos desconociendo sus sentimientos.

Con un ligero resoplido de frustración; por fin llego a su destino, y sin mucho preámbulo y ligeramente nervioso; trepo hasta el balcón, donde dejo sus pies y una mano aferrado a la baranda de la terraza inspeccionando el lugar con sus ojos felinos perfectamente adaptados a la oscuridad.

Pero realmente no se esperó ver a su princess sentada en el suelo con su espalda recargada en la pared, con sus delgados brazos rodeando sus piernas flexionadas y su rostro enterrado entre ellas, portando su pijama y su cabello libre de las coletas caían suavemente en sus hombros.

Ladeo la cabeza confundido, preguntándose que haría ella a esas horas afuera, había pensando en un principio que tendría que llamarla directamente desde la ventana, puesto que hace mucho tiempo que la panadería estaba cerrada y la mayoría de las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, además que hacía algo de frio, era una noche muy fresca.

Pensó en bajar y acercarse, pero decidió que la mejor opción era no asustarla, ya que era muy tarde a pesar que la visitaba muy seguido, tampoco quería arriesgarse a que se molestara por su presencia.

—¿Princess?

Marinette se tensó, y su corazón pareció paralizarse por momentos al escuchar esa voz tan conocida junto con ese sobrenombre. Alzo lentamente la mirada hacia la baranda de su balcón, y allí estaba el, en una posición muy gatuna mirándola con esos brillantes ojos verdes llenos de una curiosidad mal disimulada.

—¿Chat?—pregunto con voz algo pastosa, pensando que quizás era demasiado tarde, no sabía exactamente qué hora era, había pasado prácticamente todo el día allí, lamentándose y preguntándose qué rayos iba hacer.

El héroe se quedó sin aliento por unos instantes cuando pudo notar su pálido rostro húmedo y sus ojos algo rojizos, con preocupación se bajó de un salto de la baranda para acercarse a ella con pasos cuidadosos antes de acuclillarse a su lado. Observando con más detalle su expresión de confusión y algo de mortificación, poso su mano enguantada delicadamente en la suya más pequeña.

—¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien?—murmuro con voz suave, queriendo ayudarla de cualquier forma posible.

Por un momento la vio apretar los labios en una fina línea antes de hablar—No…—dijo con voz algo ahogada.

A él se le hundió el corazón verla así, pero de un momento a otro ella pareció percatarse de su estado tan lamentable, y con el dorso de sus manos intento quitarse el rastro de lágrimas, mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Camino hasta la baranda y poso sus manos en el frió metal, mientras su vista permanecía fija en la ciudad. Deseando que él no la hubiera conseguida de esa manera, se sentía demasiado vulnerable, nadie jamás la había visto en ese estado a excepción de Tikki, sus padres y su mejor amiga, y las veces habían sido contadas…

Marinette abrió los labios para decirle que se fuera y que la dejara sola, pero de ellos no salió nada, entonces apretó los dientes frustrada al darse cuenta que no se lo permitirían porque esa no era lo que ella quería realmente.

Maldito Akuma…

Chat se levantó lentamente también intrigado por las múltiples emociones que pasaron fugazmente por sus ojos antes de que se apartara. Había tenido una misión esa noche, pero al parecer no era demasiado importante, ya que ahora su primordial deseo era que ella se sintiera mejor costara lo que costara.

—¿Qué sucedió?—pregunto observando ahora su espalda, detallando que la joven volvió a tensarse claramente—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea—murmuro, con la loca necesidad de tomar su mano entre las suyas, necesitaba decirle que era su apoyo, pero quería darle su espacio y no sofocarla.

Sus pequeños hombros temblaron ligeramente producto de una suave risa hueca que salió de sus labios antes de responder.

—Hoy me confesé al chico que por mucho tiempo fue mi crush…—comenzó a decir ella sin notar que el había hecho una ligera mueca de dolor—Pero lo arruine todo porque mi estúpido corazón está confundido…—dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, aferrándose aún más a la baranda.

Chat miro en silencio a la chica, percatándose que la dulce personalidad de Marinette estaba siendo opacada con quizás un sentimiento muy fuerte de frustración. El suspiro, porque sabía lo que era esa emoción, lo había vivido por mucho tiempo por su Lady y por ella.

Con pasos lentos llego a su lado y la tomo suavemente del hombro para que lo mirara. Ella después de unos segundos en lo que parecía una lucha interna; giro su rostro hacia él, sus orbes azules lo dejaron con una presión en el pecho, se veían tan llena de angustia, culpabilidad y tantas cosas más que el solamente quería hacer que desaparecieran y dejara nuevamente a la chica risueña que tanto apreciaba… pero el problema es que no sabía cómo.

—Marinette… ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?—murmuro el con voz suave, impulsivamente llevando una de sus garras hasta su mejilla algo pálida.

Ella le sonrió con algo de tristeza—No puedes…—respondió en un susurro.

Marinette observo sus felinos ojos, las emociones en Chat podrían verse con facilidad, sinceramente estaba enternecida de que el fuera su apoyo en ese momento, al decir verdad su cercanía la calmaba un poco aunque aún tenía esa sensación horrible oprimiendo su corazón por lo que hizo ese día, apreciaba mucho a Adrien, no quería perderlo...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio intentando ver a través del otro, Marinette se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior un poco nerviosa, y el héroe observo el movimiento con demasiada atención aun sin apartar su mano enguantada de su mejilla, que con el pulgar acariciaba lenta y dulcemente su piel, mandando varios escalofríos a su cuerpo.

Entonces ella también se fijó en su boca, en como en su pecho quemaba el deseo de que el la besara.

Abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante sus pensamientos.

Oh no…

Chat miro confundido como parecía que los ojos de ella se oscurecían levemente, antes de que posara sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en su pecho, y acortaba la pequeña distancia que separaba sus cuerpos. El trago nervioso al ver sus intenciones, pero más no pudo o no quiso moverse. Marinette se alzó de puntillas mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, y temblando de anticipación tomo suavemente de sus brazos por encima de su codo, no para alejarla; simplemente para sentir que no estaba en un sueño.

Entonces sus tibios labios tocaron los suyos en un contacto tierno y tímido.

Al principio él se quedó petrificado, perplejo de que eso realmente estuviera pasando, que la dulce Marinette lo estuviese besando y el de idiota que se quedaba totalmente quieto. Así que mando sus pensamientos al diablo dejándose llevar por sus fuertes sentimientos, y también cerros sus ojos para corresponderle, moviendo un poco sus labios y deslizando sus manos a su estrecha cintura para abrazarla y acercarla más contra sí.

Posteriormente sintió como ella abría tímidamente sus labios, y el guiado por el puro instinto; saboreo su cavidad con su lengua estremeciéndose placenteramente por la dulce caricia de sus lenguas, atreviéndose a morder su labio inferior sintiendo como ella temblaba un poco entre sus brazos, y eso le gusto terriblemente.

Siguieron devorando sus bocas por un tiempo más con lentitud y cariño antes de separarse por falta de aire.

Chat abrió lentamente los ojos; descubriendo así como ella aun permanecía con los suyos cerrados mientras sus labios estaban entreabiertos con su respiración levemente agitada y cálida pasando por ellos, sus mejillas con ese toque tierno de rosado y sus largas pestañas rosando sus mejillas.

Miles de emociones lo ahogaron en ese momento.

—¿Por qué…?—dijo suavemente sin querer soltarla, le gustaba mucho el calor que estaban compartiendo ambos, su suave y femenino cuerpo amoldado al suyo. Le parecía simplemente perfecto.

Entonces Marinette abrió los ojos de golpe antes de pestañear volviendo a la realidad.

—P-Porque…—comenzó a decir sin poder frenar nuevamente sus palabras—Porque… me gustas también—murmuro.

Ella llevo una de sus manos a boca para ahogar una exclamación, y con la otra empujo su pecho para que la soltara.

El permitió que se alejara, más por el shock en el que se encontraba que por otra cosa, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, con la respiración atascada en la garganta, con su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad por las palabras pronunciadas por la chica que jamás pensó escuchar nuevamente esa noche.

¿El otro chico que le gustaba a Marinette… era su alter ego?

En su pecho quemo la euforia, no podría creer que a ella le gustara sus dos personalidades, ¡Era como haberse ganado la lotería! Podría escalar la torre Eiffel y gritar de felicidad.

Por otra parte Marinette gimió por lo bajo angustiada, simplemente había terminado San Valentín con broche de oro, la sorpresa en la cara de Chat era única, lo había pillado desprevenido, y ahora lo había terminado de arruinar todo una vez más.

—L-Lo siento—murmuro ella con voz ahogada mientras retrocedía aún más hasta toparse con la baranda, y lentamente dejarse caer al suelo con ambas manos cubriendo su boca, no solo se había confesado con él, sino que también lo había besado.

Chat parpadeo aún más confuso por la actitud de la chica que hizo que su repentina felicidad menguara, Marinette se veía realmente mortificada, ¿La confusión de estar dividida entre dos personas le afectaba tanto?

Dio un paso hacia ella con cuidado—Princess…—murmuro suavemente sin lograr captar toda su atención, volvió a dar otro paso—¿Puedes explicarme que sucede exactamente?—Quería encontrar la forma para ayudarla, pero no podría hacerlo si no sabia lo que le había ocurrido primero... trato de no prestar atención en el fuerte impulso de cogerla en sus brazos, expresar su alegría y volver a besar sus deliciosos labios, pero verla así le destrozaba completamente, y esa era lo que lo frenaba.

Marinette alzo la mirada, ahora con sus profundos ojos azules inundados de lágrimas no derramadas, por un momento; ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, como si se estuviera conteniendo; pero a los pocos segundos alejo sus manos de sus labios con lentitud—Todo comenzó ayer, por culpa de un Akuma y unos chocolates, estoy… obligada a decir la verdad—abrió sus ojos para mirarlo con una angustia silenciosa, por dentro gritaba para que todo eso parara pero obviamente ni su boca ni su cuerpo le harían caso.

Chat ladeo la cabeza pensativo ¿Ayer? ¿La Akumatizada con el fanatismo con el chocolate? Recordaba vagamente que uno de los poderes de sus bombones era decir siempre la verdad, pero todo eso había pasado y nadie debía tener los restos de poder de algún Akuma.

Pero antes de poder decir algo; ella continuo.

—Nada hubiera sido tan malo si después de decirle a ese chico que fue mi crush; restregarle en la cara que también había otra persona que me gustaba—apretó los labios para luego cubrir su rostro nuevamente con sus manos—Y ahora te lo confieso a ti, eh perdido una buena amistad el día de hoy…—su voz comenzó a sonar algo ahogada—El… debe de detestarme… y ahora no quiero perder también tu amistad Chat…—Se sintió algo asfixiada por la dolorosa sensación que comprimía su corazón—Lo siento tanto…—dijo casi en un hilo de voz mientras se encogía ligeramente, tratando desesperadamente de hacer retroceder el nudo en su garganta.

El héroe se quedó observándola por unos segundos sin poder reaccionar del todo, ella se preocupaba tanto; no por el hecho de que no pudiera resultar algo satisfactoriamente amoroso de su confesión… si no porque pudiera dañar la amistad de ambos. El no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, su princess era demasiado bondadosa, y siempre trataba de ayudar a todos sin recibir nada a cambio, y la única vez que intento demostrar sus sentimientos; todo fue "arruinado" por culpa del poder de un Akuma que aún no comprendía demasiado bien porque seguía surtiendo efecto.

Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que… Marinette era maravillosa en todos los sentidos posibles.

Con pasos lentos y silenciosos se acercó a ella, veía su pequeño cuerpo estremecerse un poco, no sabía si era por el frió o por la impotencia… o quizás ambos. Se agacho a su altura colocando una rodilla en el suelo, y aparto las manos de su rostro con cuidado notando que ella no ponía para nada resistencia a su acción.

Una fibra sensible se movió en su ser al ver su rostro pálido pero al mismo tiempo algo ruborizado, con sus preciosos ojos azules inundados de lágrimas que se esforzaba por no derramar, pero que había fracasado porque ya algunas gotas saladas se deslizaban por su mejillas, su labios rosados estaban firmemente apretados en una fina línea y su cabello suelto estaba algo desordenado, dándole un aspecto que le robaba el aliento.

Con mucha gentileza; poso su mano enguantada en su mejilla, y con dedos suaves retiro algunas de las lágrimas teniendo cuidado con sus garras.

—Marinette…—murmuro embozando una sonrisa un poco más amplia—Lamento mucho que te sientas tal mal por esa situación—tomo su mano y le deposito un suave beso en sus nudillos, observando la mirada confusa de ella por sus acciones—No has perdido mi amistad y estoy muy seguro que la del otro chico aun la conservas también—dijo con voz suave mientras la incitaba a ponerse lentamente de pie—Perdóname por lo que te voy a preguntar a costa de tu condición Princess pero… ¿De verdad te gusto?—pregunto nuevamente aun sin solar su delicada mano, no sabía porque pero necesitaba oírlo de esos labios nuevamente.

Ella asintió lentamente con su rubor aumentando considerablemente—Te… quiero Chat—murmuro con timidez demasiado tentada a retirarse. Su corazón estaba latiendo como loco en su pecho—Creí que mi amor por él era fuerte pero… tú te colaste en mi corazón en tan poco tiempo que entre en negación—explico queriendo ser sincera por sí misma y no por obligación, aunque sinceramente no sabía de dónde estaba sacando tal valor cuando en realidad se estaba muriendo de los nervios—Por eso fui a declararme, para demostrarme que aún estaba clara en mi decisión, pero al estar a punto de hacerlo; me di cuenta que lo que sentía por el ya no era como antes… porque… me enamore de ti sin darme cuenta—dijo finalmente sin atreverse ver esos orbes esmeraldas.

Marinette se temió lo peor cuando el silencio se hizo presente, su corazón se hundió y quiso lanzarse por el balcón, pero una parte de ella se sentía bien al sacar todo eso que la tenía agobiada, aunque sabía que no le duraría mucho, quizás había terminado por arruinar su día por completo…

De repente un suave apretón de su mano enguantada la hizo volver a la realidad, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar; Chat la abrazo firmemente colocando su mentón en su hombro y rodeándola protectoramente con sus brazos, ella parpadeo confundida mientras torpemente correspondía al caluroso abrazo.

—¿Chat?—pregunto dudosa, evaluando si realmente fue o no una mala idea contarle todo.

—Te quiero Marinette…—murmuro muy cerca de su oído.

Ella jadeo sorprendida con su corazón ahora a galope, abriendo los ojos de par en par pensando si había escuchado bien.

Él se separó solo un poco de sus brazos solo para poder observar su rostro sonrosado e incrédulo, con sus carnosos labios ligeramente entreabiertos de la impresión, el no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

—Temo decir que eres la dueña de mi corazón desde hace algún tiempo Princess—dijo acariciando ahora su mejilla con ternura—Ladybug seguirá también presente, pero como mi fiel compañera, y a la que confió plenamente mi vida al igual que a ti, pero hay una diferencia entre las dos… —se inclinó un poco para rozar sus labios en un delicado toque, a lo cual ella quedo estática aun en shock por sus palabras—Me enamore de ti cuando descubrí la maravillosa persona que eres…

Ella parpadeo nuevamente digiriendo la información—¿P-Pero no te molesta lo que dije antes…? ¿Que hoy me declare a alguien más?—pregunto nerviosa.

Chat negó suavemente mientras su sonrisa se volvía más amplia.

—Si es de Adrien Agreste no me molesta en absoluto Princess—dijo con una sonrisa que daba a relucir su perfecta dentadura y ese par de colmillos.

Marinette lo miro nuevamente sorprendida antes de fruncir el ceño y los labios, ella en ningún momento había mencionado el nombre del modelo.

¿Vedad?

No pudo evitar ponerse aún más nerviosa ante toda esa extraña situación.

—P-Pero yo n…

Chat aun con su sonrisa le coloco suavemente un dedo en sus labios para callarla, posteriormente se obligó a separarse un poco más de ella, y con movimientos lentos saco del bolsillo de su traje un pequeño objeto y lo extendió en frente a ella en la palma de su mano.

Marinette quedo sin aliento mirando atónita esa valiosa pulsera de plata que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, con la pequeña mariquita roja resaltando a contraste con el resto, y el pequeño dije con el nombre _"Adrien"_ en él; hizo que algo en su cerebro se desconectara por momentos, observando el rostro atractivo de Chat que la miraba aun con su coqueta sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos gatunos, para volver a mirar la cadena y así sucesivamente un par de segundos mientras parpadeaba.

Trago hondo sintiendo como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

—T-Tu… eres…—comenzó a decir en un susurro muy bajo, pero que el capto perfectamente por su fina audición—No p-puede ser…

El volvió asentir observando el maravilloso regalo en la palma—Lamento causarte tal confusión Marinette—dijo algo apenado, mientras volvía a posar sus ojos en ella.

La chica lo miraba con la boca abierta. Su cabello rubio como el oro, esos ojos verdes esmeraldas tan perfectos, su piel ligeramente bronceada, el tono increíblemente de su voz…

Las piernas le temblaron ante la verdad que la golpeó duramente.

No solo acababa de saber la identidad del héroe, sino que también…

¡Acababa de besar a Adrien Agreste!

Inmediatamente sintió el rostro muy caliente, creía que en cualquier segundo se iba a desmayar.

Chat cerró sus dedos sobre la pulsera, enternecido por la miles de expresiones que surcaban por el bonito rostro de Marinette, su piel adquirió un tono rojizo que la hacía ver bastante adorable. Aun con una sonrisa de felicidad; el acaricio su mejilla sonrojada con el dorso de sus dedos, causando que ella se quedara muy quieta con sus hermosos ojos azules explorando ansiosos su rostro sin saber que hacer ahora, se le veía nerviosa y algo aturdida.

—Princess… yo puedo…—comenzó a decir con voz ligeramente ronca mientras ahora pasaba su pulgar lentamente por sus rosados y apetitosos labios—¿Besarte…?—murmuro sintiendo como su corazón estaba retumbando en su pecho de las miles emociones que sentía en ese momento.

Primero ella abrió aún más los ojos con sorpresa y si se podía; se ruborizo un poco más, luego sus labios temblaron ligeramente cuando claramente no se podía resistir a la pregunta.

—S-Si…—dijo muerta de la vergüenza, agachando la mirada repentinamente tímida.

El sonrió y guardándose su preciado regalo en el bolsillo; prosiguió a enmarcar suavemente su rostro de porcelana entre sus manos enguantadas, observando su expresión inocente y muy tímida, una imagen que se le quedaría grabada en la mente por siempre.

Se inclinó lentamente, y primero roso sus labios en un toque cálido y ligero con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como ella entreabría sus carnosos labios expectantes. Luego se atrevió a besarlos como siempre soñó hacer, con mucho amor, explorando sin prisa el interior exquisito de su boca, mordisqueando a placer sus labios y acariciando su lengua de tibio terciopelo con la suya.

Cuando se separaron con los sentidos electrificados y sus corazones acelerados en sus pechos; el abrió sus ojos para ver su expresión como si estuviera complemente embelesada.

No pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente—Sabes… a chocolate My princess—murmuro con humor.

Marinette parpadeo, y posteriormente hizo un puchero con los labios—Creo que pasara un tiempo hasta que me guste nuevamente el chocolate Chaton—dijo seria pero con una imperceptible sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios.

El rio quedamente mientras la tomaba en sus brazos recargando su mejilla en lo alto de su cabeza—Eso se puede solucionar fácilmente—dijo en un tono pícaro a lo cual ella se rio suavemente, Chat había extrañado esa rica y perfecta risa femenina.

Se quedaron por un momento así, disfrutando el momento y aun asimilando lo que realmente les estaba pasando, y sobretodo Marinette; que aún le parecía un sueño, no podía creer que su gatito fuera nada más que su antiguo crush, era como si el destino lo hubiera hecho a propósito para verla perder la cabeza más de una vez.

—Espere que se lo cuente a My lady...—comenzó a decir el felino sin ocultar su felicidad—Que encontré a la chica perfecta, seguro se alegrara por nosotros—dijo emocionado el chico.

Con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, se separó un poco del cálido abrazo para ver el rostro atractivo del héroe.

—Chat… yo soy Ladybug—soltó con una sonrisa y con una ceja arqueada en una expresión de total seguridad tal cual como su alter ego.

El felino la miro con la boca abierta—¿Qué?—dijo abriendo aun mas los ojos por la impresión, y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Ella se rio de buena gana y con soltura, era una pequeñita venganza por hacerle dudar de su amor original y por la mención del chocolate.

—¿B-Bugaboo?—balbuceo nervioso Chat ahora con su rostro completamente rojo, sintiendo en carne propia lo que había pasado su querida compañera momentos antes.

Marinette pensó que no fue un mal San Valentín después de todo.

Y ahora sentía que todos los días sería un hermoso San Valentín para ambos.

Quizás más tarde le daría el regalo a su querido gatito.

O tal vez… ya lo recibió.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¿Y que les pareció? 7u7 Jaja una idea loca del bombón de mango ¿No? xD Fue algo que me paso por la cabeza ya que es algo que no se ve a menudo jaja Soy pastelera y me gustaría hacer uno algún día, apuesto que seria interesante :3  
**

 **¡Gracias por leer, y dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima historia :'3**

 **Nota: Si quieren pueden unirse a nuestra pagina en Facebook, donde estamos mi amiga y yo comentando locuras, y nuestros ffc :3 (Pagina que es Marichat pero que también tendrá Adrinette y demás)** **  
**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
